


Talk to each other!

by papayaknight



Category: Dinotrux (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papayaknight/pseuds/papayaknight
Summary: Ton Ton struggles with feeling like the rest of the group always shoots his plans down after a rescue mishap in scraptor valley. Luckily Revvit is there to help him through!





	Talk to each other!

"Woohoo!" Ton Ton whooped loudly as he slammed into the ground after the successful completion of his latest jump. He sped off back towards the garage excited to tell the rest of the trux how much air he just got; But when he skidded to a stop in front of the group and started to tell the story he barely made it a sentence before Ty drove up and interrupted him. "The Ottos are stuck in Scraptor Canyon! Let's go on a rescue mission." With that they all revved their engines and headed off. Ton Ton was startled for a second but quickly drove after them, shouting "let's do this, dudes!" as he shot towards the front of the group. 

Only a few minutes later the trucks were tiptoeing their way through scraptor canyon. The metal forms of sleeping scraptors surrounded them as they quietly discussed how to best rescue the ottos, stuck on a ledge above them after they had clambered up using tiny footholds in the canyon wall to escape the deathly scraptor claws chasing them. The ottos were clearly frightened, Numbers whispering, "Thank yoü for coming to help us Dinotrüx." That is when Ton Ton noticed a pile of scrap in the corner forming the perfect ramp that would send him directly under the stranded Ottos, so they could jump into his bed and he'd take them down to safety. Excitedly he started telling the rest of the trux his plan. Unfortunately he was a little too excited as a nearby scraptor opened its eyes and looked right at the dinotrux! Everyone held their breath as they waited nervously but the scraptor luckily closed its eyes without noticing them and fell back asleep. Dozer angrily whispered, "Ton Ton! Could you be a little quieter next time?!" "Sorry dude," Ton Ton whispered back, "I just know my plan is gonna be awesome!" "I believe this situation requires a little more tact than your plans usually bring," Revvit said frankly. "Remember the shockarachcnids?" "C'mon dude, that was one time-oops." The scraptor that had almost awakened a minute ago opened its eyes fully this time and when it saw the large trux and the potential of scrap they brought it started screeching loudly, waking all the scraptors in the canyon. "Sorry," Ton Ton yelled, knowing at least now how loud he was didn't matter. "Don't worry though, I got this. Otto dudes, get ready to jump!" With that Ton Ton sped over to the scrap pile and jumped with as much power as he could, sailing through the air under the Ottos before making a solid landing back on the ground and immediately beating a hasty escape out of the canyon with Ty, Dozer, Skya, and the tools, fighting off scraptors in hot pursuit as they went. They dropped the Ottos safely off back in the ravine then headed home to the garage. 

When they got there Ton Ton couldn't wait any longer and said, "That was so cool!! We're awesome dudes!" "Luckily that did turn out well," Ty said, "But it also could've turned out very badly. That was super dangerous Ton Ton." "Yeah," Ace added, "I'm usually all about your crazy plans but I also don't want any of us to be taken apart for a scraptor collection." "Oh... Sorry dudes! I'll be better next time. I'm gonna go... jump some ramps see ya tomorrow!" Ton Ton quickly turned around and sped off without looking behind him. He didn't want to see any more disappointment on his friends' faces. He raced across the dusty ground, jumping all the ramps he saw as he went. After a particularly risky jump he paused for a break. "We all do risky stuff all the time!" He muttered to himself. "Ty always said we can't dream too big when we work together and it worked didn't it! I don't get why it's always my plans we can never do." 

Ton Ton sat there for a few minutes thinking over everything that had happened, something he didn't normally do but this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. His concentration was broken by the small recognizable voice of Revvit, who sat in front of him. "Better be careful on these big jumps or Ace will have to fix your suspension for third time this week." Ton Ton frustratedly scuffed the dirt with his tires. "Everyone's always telling me 'watch out Ton Ton!' 'That's too dangerous Ton Ton.' 'Ton Ton's plan is way too risky, we can't do that.' It's like no one wants me to do anything around here but be bored and carry stuff."  
Revvit thought for a second before responding. "We do want you to be careful, but it is not because we want to stifle you. It is because we care about you Ton Ton, and we do not want to see you get hurt. That means that although we may not use all of your plans exactly we always use at least some parts of them. Quite a lot of our best builds were all inspired or thought up by you, we just made them a bit safer." "Huh," Ton Ton said. "I guess I was too busy focusing on what I couldn't do I didn't think about all I was doing. I still think my plan today was shot down way too quick though." "You are likely right", Revvit responded, "Next time I will think twice before agreeing with Dozer before he has eaten dinner." They laughed and headed back to the garage together, happy to have worked out the problem and used the power of healthy communication to be great friends once more!

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in the Dinotrux series! I might add more chapters to this work later but we'll see. :D thanks for reading! Also sorry if the formatting is weird but I wrote it on my phone so I'll fix it later.


End file.
